Exploring His Past
by AnGeLbAbS81
Summary: My first Twilight E/R story. A visit to Gatlinburg, TN holds a surprise for Emmett. Please enjoy!
1. Exploring His Past Part One

Title: Exploring His Past

Author: AngelBabs81

Rating: K+/T

Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I'm borrowing them for the sake of pure entertainment. I pledge to return them in one piece. I do not make money, take bribes, or anything illegal from this entertainment piece. The plot and any created characters do belong to me however and are not meant to be used to take the spotlight off the original characters

Part 1

Emmett Cullen has never desired much. He had a wonderful family, a glorious woman, and a life he enjoyed. So, when he saw his love sitting on the porch bench on one of the sunniest days of the year in outside Forks, Washington, he had to admire her from the doorframe and afraid to tell her of his thoughts. She was beautiful, her skin glittering in the sunlight that rarely streamed through the high hills and forest.

"Rose," he called out ever so lightly as he approached her, his skin beginning to glitter as he stepped into the sunlight.

Rosalie was in a deep, solemn thought when her husband called her by her nickname. She smiled at him and allowed him to sit next to her. "Hey, Em."

Emmett took the offered seat and placed his arm around her shoulder. Rosalie settled into the comfort routine and rested her head to his shoulder. A few moments of comfortable silence followed before Emmett spoke.

"Thinking about 'what might have been', again?" he asked.

Rosalie nodded her head and answered, "Yeah. It seems lately that it's all I can think about. With Carlisle and Esme visiting Alaska, Jasper and Alice in Canada, Edward, Bella, and Renesmee visiting Jacob, and I figured you were going to play the new game system, I would come out here to think."

"You know," Emmett began, using the hand that rested on her shoulder to massage her lovingly, "I was actually in our room, thinking."

Rosalie lifted her head and turned to look at Emmett. Emmett rarely sat and thought about anything, so to her surprise, he admitted he was thinking. "May I inquire?"

Emmett gave a smug smile and nodded. "Of course you can." His face shifted ever so slightly and he looked thoughtful. "I've been thinking about returning home."

Rosalie was caught off guard and didn't know if she heard him correctly. "Home? You are home. Or are you referring to the house in Alaska?"

Emmett shook his head at every suggestion Rosalie attempted. "No, I am referring to home as in Gatlinburg, Tennessee."

At the mention of the small town that nestled in the foothills of the Great Smokey Mountains, Rosalie had brief flashes of how she found Emmett and bringing him to Carlisle. She shuddered and looked at Emmett with a stern face.

"Why would you want to return?" she asked incredulously.

"Not really return," Emmett supplemented. "More like visit. I want to go and I want you to be with me when I do."

Rosalie began to shake her head. "No, Emmett. I don't want to go to that place." Gatlinburg only brought images of a mauled Emmett and nothing else.

"I will go with or without you," Emmett stated firmly as he stood up, loosing the comfort of his wife.

"Damn it, Emmett," Rosalie stood as well, nearly reaching his height in her heels. "Why do you want to go there?"

Emmett explained, "I've been content with my life with you and the Cullens. Up 'til now I haven't asked for a lot. I want to see Gatlinburg again."

Rosalie shook her head. "No, Emmett. I can't go with you."

Emmett nodded at her. "I'll be leaving tomorrow morning."

Rosalie watched him walk back into the house. Suddenly, she felt completely alone. Why did he want to go back to Gatlinburg? She sighed and stormed after him. She didn't call his name, but found him in the living room, watching a pre-recorded game. Emmett was frowning and the game didn't appease his attitude.

"Em, I'm sorry I snapped," Rosalie began as she shifted on her feet. "Gatlinburg was your past life and I just don't understand why you want to go."

"I wish I knew myself," Emmett mumbled. "It hit me yesterday, a single stray thought of my human life in Gatlinburg. Ever since that, I've wanted to go."

Rosalie let out a heavy sigh and looked at her husband. "Should I call Carlisle and let him know we are leaving?"

Emmett glanced from the television to Rosalie and smiled, his dimples reaching deep into his cheeks. Emmett's smile made Rosalie's lips tilt in a small smile. The television was turned off and Rosalie found herself on the other couch on her back with Emmett on top of her.

"This means a lot to me," Emmett told her before kissing her lovingly on the lips.

Rosalie returned the kiss and smiled when he pulled away. "So, I'll call Carlisle and Esme, let them know we are leaving tomorrow morning and you start packing," she instructed.

"Yes ma'am," he mocked her and stood up in a swift movement, pulling Rosalie with him.

"No mocking me or I'll make the car drive a living hell," Rosalie warned as she went to grab the phone and dial the house number at their home in Alaska.

Emmett returned to their bedroom, grabbed two suitcases; his black suitcase and Rosalie's navy suitcase. He sat them on their bed and began to pack his suitcase. Rosalie entered a few minutes later on the phone with Carlisle or Esme. She covered the mouth piece and informed Emmett, "Carlisle wants to talk to you." Rosalie handed him the phone and began to pack her own suitcase. A few minutes later, Emmett finally hung up the phone.

"Esme's worried, isn't she?" Rosalie asked quietly, packing her makeup into a compact bag.

"They both are," Emmett informed. "Carlisle wanted to know if it couldn't wait until he and Esme got home, but I told him we'll be alright."

They finished packing in silence and after securing the house, they sat quietly in the living room watching movies the rest of the night. The following morning, Emmett and Rosalie loaded their suitcases into Emmett's jeep and began the 2, 800 mile journey to Gatlinburg, Tennessee.

Almost two days later…

Emmett pulled into a parking space at Gatlinburg Falls Resort. Rosalie got out of the passenger side to stretch as Emmett went inside to fetch the key to their rental cabin. After a bunch of annoying questions, Emmett received the key and exited.

"I got a cabin the farthest away from civilization," Emmett told Rosalie.

She nodded, getting back into the jeep. Emmett got back into the jeep and drove up in the direction the Resort lady told him to. The cabin finally came into view and Rosalie had to gasp lightly. It was absolutely gorgeous. A log cabin nestled around huge tress of varying types. In between the seats, Rosalie held and squeezed Emmett's hand. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea.

"Providing a sudden change in weather," Emmett began as he parked the jeep. "We should have a week's worth of cloud cover and if not, the trees will help."

Rosalie nodded as she let go of Emmett's hand and exited the jeep. She went around to grab her suitcase but found that Emmett had beat her to it.

"Think of it as another honeymoon," Emmett laughed and headed to the front door of the cabin with Rosalie following him.

"It's nice," Rosalie attempted to compliment as she unlocked the door and entered the one bedroom cabin.

Emmett moved around her and looked around. He carried the suitcases to the bedroom and when he returned he found Rosalie in the same spot.

"Hey, babe," he approached her and wrapped his arms around her middle. "Relax." He pulled her closer. "It's just you and me and the great outdoors."

"Not my first choice," Rosalie chimed in defensively. Her defensiveness weakened when Emmett pulled her closer to him and began nibbling below her left ear. If Rosalie didn't stop him, she knew where she'd end up; she just hoped the furniture in this cabin could take the beating. Well, better to find out sooner than later. Rosalie responded by running her fingers through his hair and when she heard the low growl radiate from Emmett, she knew there was no stopping their passion.

The Following Day

Emmett was dressed and ready to go before Rosalie was close to ready. Laying naked on the couch; the couch had survived their passion; Rosalie groaned. "What are your plans?" she asked Emmett as he sat on the side to tie his boots.

"A walk around town," Emmett responded, a grin on his lips, his dimples showing.

Rosalie shook her head and lazily got off the couch to get ready. Dressed in comfortable clothes, Rosalie returned. Her thick, wavy hair was tied into a low ponytail and she wore shades. Emmett put on his hat and escorted his wife out of the cabin, locking the door behind him.

As Emmett had mentioned when they arrived, the clouds were low and covered the sky. They were free to roam the town and shops without worry. To any bystander, they would look like a couple visiting and exploring. After looking through the small downtown area of Gatlinburg, Emmett strolled with Rosalie to the visitor center.

"I know you don't like this, but can you at least pretend to enjoy yourself," Emmett whispered to Rosalie before they entered the building.

"I'm sorry if this is your idea of fun," Rosalie snapped lowly to him. "There is nothing for me to do and I'm starting to feel hungry."

Emmett glanced into her eyes and noticed that, indeed, her eyes were becoming darker. "We'll hunt tonight," Emmett promised in a low voice after another couple passed them.

Rosalie nodded and looped her arms with his as they walked around the visitor center. She was the first to spot it: an engraved wall of the history of Gatlinburg and how it became a National Park. Rosalie unhooked her arm and went to read it while Emmett continued to read some brochures.

As she read it, she came across a familiar name: Emmett McCarty. He was listed as a 19 year old, who in 1934 helped the forest surrounding Gatlinburg become a National Park in 1935.

"Mr. McCarty was a young man, who after sustaining a knee injury in college football, returned home to Gatlinburg to help protect the forest from lumberers," it read. Rosalie smiled and returned to her husband side without mentioning what she discovered. She would tell him later, after they feed. With all the humans around and no Carlisle to help maintain her hunger, she was having difficulty concentrating.

"Let's go, Em," she told him urgently.

Emmett nodded and escorted Rosalie out of the building. They walked back to their cabin they rented and waited until it was midnight to leave and hunt. They were quiet and stealthy and found food. After feeding, they returned to the cabin to clean up.

"Do you feel better?" Emmett asked, rubbing her shoulders.

Rosalie nodded and asked Emmett, "did you find anything interesting today?"

Emmett nodded and moved to sit next to her. "Yes. As you were reading the wall, I talked to the lady that worked at the visitor center. According to her, my family, the McCarty's, has pretty much ran this town since the 1940s, starting with Theodore McCarty, who I think was my father."

Rosalie nodded. "Did you realize you helped make this forest a national park?"

"I don't remember much," Emmett admitted and smiled. "But I guess if the history says so, than I guess I did." Emmett smiled and Rosalie melted with his dimples.

"I may have never admitted it before, but you are an amazing man," Rosalie told her husband. "And, I love you."

"I love you, too," Emmett told her and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Today, we did the tourism thing in town, but tomorrow, I'd like to go on a hike into the National Park."

Rosalie nodded. "Of course," she answered, willing to follow her husband on this crazy adventure.

TBC…


	2. Exploring His Past Part Two

Title: Exploring His Past

Author: AngelBabs81

Rating: K+/T

Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I'm borrowing them for the sake of pure entertainment. I pledge to return them in one piece. I do not make money, take bribes, or anything illegal from this entertainment piece. The plot and any created characters do belong to me however and are not meant to be used to take the spotlight off the original characters

Part 2

The Third Day

Rosalie was dressed before Emmett this day. She donned into light browns today and hiking boots. Rosalie wrapped her blonde hair into a messy bun and wore the same shades from the day before. Emmett finally got dressed for the day, wearing his sportswear, but exchanged his Nikes for hiking boots. Emmett slipped on another cap and shades as well.

"You ready to go?" he asked, taking her hand.

"Yeah," Rosalie nodded, tightening her hand in his. "Are we walking again?"

Emmett shook his head. "The entrance to the trails are on the other side of town. I figured you would prefer to drive."

Rosalie nodded and got into the passenger side of their jeep and Emmett climbed into the driver seat, starting the engine and heading across town to the trails. When they arrived, there were a few buses full of school-aged children ready for a hike during a summer camp. Emmett pulled in an empty parking space and got out. Rosalie joined him on the driver side before heading toward the trailhead. Rosalie watched the kids gather in lines, backpacks too big on their backs and had to smile. She cuddled closer to Emmett.

Emmett glanced at the kids and then wrapped his arm around his wife. He placed a light kiss on her temple and whispered. "I know. They are beautiful."

"If only…" Rosalie trailed and Emmett knew what she wanted.

"If only," Emmett repeated. He trailed his hand down her back and then grasped her hand as they walked farther into the forest.

They talked a bit off and on about how peaceful this place was and how Rosalie was feeling better about coming. They followed the trail and some side trails, just enjoying the time together. They noted some other hikers and even conversed with some of them, but mainly stuck to themselves.

They headed around another side trail when Emmett began to slow down. Rosalie stopped and realized what was going on. Emmett had followed a trail that lead to a familiar place. Rosalie also recognized the place.

As if he was in a trance, Emmett closed his eyes and his mind flashed through brief images: him dressed in dark saddle pants, white cotton button shirt, black tie, and a dark coat with a park ranger hat, another image of him resting on a log, the next image of him spotting a bear, and no more images.

Emmett took a deep breath and opened his eyes to see Rosalie in front of him. "Are you okay?"

Emmett nodded. "I remember this place."

"Me too," Rosalie shuddered. "Let's get back to the main trail."

Emmett was intending to agree but before he turned around he noticed a large man-made stone. He walked towards it, running his fingers over some of the engravings when he reached the stone. Rosalie followed and wasn't sure what to think as she read the words and saw the remains of Emmett's clothes from the day she found him in a case hanging on the stone: his ranger hat, pieces of his torn jacket and saddle pants, even an ID badge with "Emmett McCarty" engraved on it.

"It's a memorial," Rosalie announced. "You were loved."

Emmett turned to her and nodded. He was speechless. There were plastic containers with photos as well. Emmett had to see those. He saw his arm wrapped around a petite woman with dark hair and a little baby in her arms. Below, written was his name with his wife, Elizabeth McCarty and his daughter, Amanda McCarty. Another picture was with Theodore McCarty and Catherine McCarty, who were his parents. There was even a picture of him with David Cross, a fellow ranger and a vague memory of his best friend.

Rosalie fell silent as she also saw the pictures. She gulped back and stepped away as Emmett began to explore the stone more. There were names engraved with years. He couldn't grasp the extent of this memorial. He was 20 years old at the time of his "death", but he couldn't remember his family. If he was loved and loved in returned why couldn't he remember? He noted Rosalie had moved away and was ready to join her when a small crowd of people began to come towards the stone.

"Hi," a young woman greeted, a smile and deep dimples appeared. She was surrounded by an elderly lady who should not have been able to make the hike, a couple middle aged men, a couple middle age women, and some young adults.

"Sorry," Emmett moved out of the way.

"It's okay," the young woman responded. "Today is my 20th birthday and it's my turn to sign the stone."

Emmett looked shocked. He cleared his throat and asked, "why do you sign the stone?"

"A family tradition," one of the middle-aged men answered. "My grandfather died on his 20th birthday at or near this spot and we remember him this way. It began with my mother," the man pointed to the elderly lady. "Every generation will sign the stone on his or her 20th birthday. And now it's my daughter's time." He had a proud smile on his lips.

"And even though I never met the man, I want to be a park ranger like him," the young woman added with a proud smile.

Emmett couldn't believe it and then he when he looked around where he had last seen Rosalie, he couldn't find her. "Excuse me, I have to go find my wife."

"She ran to the main trail," the elderly lady told him. "She looked like she saw a ghost."

Emmett would have chuckled at the pun, but he already figured out who the elderly lady was: his daughter. He felt nervous and took off into a sprint, hoping not to draw any attention to himself. He found Rosalie pacing at the beginning of the trail by his jeep. She looked like she was ready to cry… if she could.

Emmett wrapped his arms around her immediately and Rosalie tried to push away but couldn't. She was mumbling something against his chest and he couldn't understand. He needed to comfort her and he needed to feel comfort from her. This was too close to reality that he tried to avoid. He was supposed to be dead. His daughter is older than he. He felt lucky he wasn't recognized from the photos. What would his excuse have been? He had too many questions and concerns that his grip loosened and Rosalie escaped.

"This was not supposed to happen," Rosalie nearly yelled at him. "We aren't supposed to interact with our human life!"

"Rosalie, keep it down," Emmett firmly stated.

He looked around at the unwanted attention. She looked around and then pursed her lips and climbed into his jeep. He got in the driver side and in silent, drove back to the cabin.

Once in the cabin, the arguing continued.

Rosalie was the feisty one and Emmett tried to keep his cool.

"Emmett, this was not supposed to happen. Carlisle will be angry if he finds out we interacted with your family. I told you this was not a smart trip. And you discovered something about your human life that can affect everything you and I have worked for."

"Calm down, Rose," Emmett tried. "They haven't a clue who I am and they never will. In fact, let's go Home."

"No, no, no," Rosalie began to pace about the cabin. "We should never have come. We should have stayed Home this entire time. But, no, you had to come here for some stupid reason."

"Rosalie, what happened back there can not be changed, but lets just go home. I think we saw enough today to last us our life time," Emmett tried again, going into the bedroom to pack his suitcase.

Rosalie followed and began to pack her stuff, nearly throwing her clothes into the suitcase as she was still angry. Emmett knew her temper couldn't be calmed and he knew this wasn't about him interacting with family members anymore. She had been upset the moment she saw the memorial, which was worsen when she saw the picture of Emmett with Elizabeth and Amanda. He had a loving family before he was saved by Rosalie and turned by Carlisle. And something she desired most in her life… a baby.

They loaded the jeep in silence and Emmett drove to return the key and begin driving back to Forks, Washington. Back to their Home. He wasn't sure if they would spend the entire trip in silence.

Sitting in the passenger side, Rosalie continued to stare at the passing scenery, her heart wrenching in pain, more pain than Emmett could ever know. She is the one that made the decision to have him turned instead of dying. She hadn't known he was married and had a baby. Maybe if she had just taken him to a nearby hospital he would have survived and would have been able to see his daughter grow up. Instead, Rosalie had carried over a hundred miles to have Carlisle change him. She was selfish. She hadn't deserved him. Yet, next to her, Emmett drove. She cautiously glanced at him and it was in perfect timing with him glancing her. Their golden eyes locked and Rosalie felt his love radiate from him to her.

"I'm sorry," Rosalie apologized to her husband.

Emmett reached across the jeep and caressed the side of her face, "its okay, Rose. I hadn't expected what happened either."

Rosalie nodded and reached up to take hold of his hand and laced her fingers with his. She gave it a squeeze and he enjoyed the comfort.

Home

Emmett and Rosalie arrived home a few days after leaving Gatlinburg, Tennessee, taking an extra day to spend the night at a hotel, where their anger turned into passion and they shared its release. Pulling into the garage, they noted all vehicles were there and they knew the family would be home, waiting for some answers.

Grabbing their suitcases and linking their fingers, Emmett and Rosalie walked through the garage and into the house. They found their family in the living room, the boys watching TV, Renesmee coloring on the floor, Bella, Alice, and Esme chatting about something.

Renesmee was the first to notice their arrival and then the rest joined in welcoming them home. They wanted to know how it was and if they found anything and Emmett gave a short version and ended with "let us get unpacked and we'll talk more."

Once in their bedroom, Rosalie sat her suitcase down next to the bed and Emmett placed his on top. "So, do you feel better?" Rosalie asked.

Emmett nodded. "I no longer have the desire to visit Gatlinburg, Tennessee."

Rosalie smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I am glad to hear that." She moved closer as Emmett wrapped his arms around her waist and went in for a deep kiss.

"You know your great granddaughter looks like you," Rosalie added teasingly.

"She has my dimples," Emmett chuckled.

Rosalie had come to term with Emmett's past life and Emmett was still very satisfied with his current life and assured Rosalie time and again that he wouldn't change it for the World.

THE END


End file.
